pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Szymon Petrikov
Lodowy Król '''to władca Lodowego Królestwa uzbrojony w magiczną koronę i lodowe serce ma tylko jeden cel: zdobyć żonę wszelkimi środkami. Mimo że jest wrogiem Finna i Jake’a często jest też wobec nich przyjacielski. W kilku odcinkach współpracował z Finnem i Jakiem. Kiedyś był, normalnym, oliwkowoskórym, ciemnowłosym człowiekiem noszącym okulary. Nazywał się Simon Petrikov i uczył się na specjalistę od starożytnych artefaktów. Wygląd Ma niebieskie ciało i długi spiczasty nos. Jest chudy. Na głowie nosi złotą, dużą koronę wysadzaną trzema brylantami. Posiada długą, białą brodę. Nosi na sobie niebieską szatę. Spod korony widać białe włosy Relacje *Finn i Jake' Mimo tego, że Finn i Jake często niszczyli jego plany porwania królewny lub wyzwalali je z jego rąk to bardzo ich lubi. Czasem widać go nawet z wisiorkiem, który ma w środku zdjęcie Finna i Jake'a. Ciągle próbuje się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, lecz niespecjalnie mu to wychodzi. *'Gienio' Gienio wydaje się być ulubieńcem Lodowego króla. Wie o nim bardzo dużo, zawsze przebywa razem z nim w zamku oraz traktuje go lepiej niż inne pingwiny, chociaż zdarzy mu się coś wyrządzić np. zostawić go na odpływającej krze. *'Królewna Balonowa' Jest to jego ulubiona królewna i najczęściej przez niego uprowadzana. *'Marcelina''' thumb|left|272px|Zdjęcie zrobione przez Szymona i zapiski z tyłu.Jako Szymon Pietrikov opiekował się nią po Wielkiej Wojnie Grzybów. Marcelina to zdarzenie pamięta doskonale, ale król w ogóle. thumb|224px|Lodowy Król w odcinku "Finn the Human" Umiejętności thumb|leftPosiada bardzo dużo umiejętności. Najważniejsza to moc, która daje mu korona. Dzięki niej potrafi zamrażać wszystko co zobaczy, i nie tylko. Potrafi również latać dzięki swojej brodzie, stanowiącej małe skrzydła. Umie też grać na wielu instrumentach, a najbardziej na perkusji i klawiaturze. W jednym z odcinków widać, że interesuje się sztuką ninja. Ma wiele broni, których zwykle używają ci wojownicy, i sam umie się nimi posługiwać, i tworzyć je z lodu. Lodowy Król dawniej thumb|Szymon i Betty Dawniej był normalną osobą, nazywał się Szymon Petrikov . Posiadał średniej długości czarne włosy i okulary. Miał narzeczoną o imieniu Betty, którą nazywał swoją "królewną" i to, dlatego teraz porywa królewny. Nie wiemy co stało się z jego narzeczoną. Jest ona podobna do Królewny Balonowej, obie są zamiłowane w nauce. Doktor Królewna też jest bardzo podobna do Betty. Jedna z teorii mówi, że Lodowy Król mógł pod wpływem mocy korony zamrozić Betty, inna mówi że w wyniku mutacji atomowej Betty zmieniła kolor skóry i zapomniała o Szymonie, zajęła się leczeniem pingwinów jako Doktor Królewna. Jeszcze jedna teoria mówi, że Betty mogła odizolować się od Lodowego Króla i trochę oszaleć z samotności, podczas możliwego eksperymentu np. z gumą zamieniła sie w słodyczankę znaną jako Kólewna Balonowa, ale nie pamięta Szymona. Stworzyła słodyczana albo zmutowała thumb|left|300px|Historia Szymona Petrikovaocalałych po wojnie mieszkańców jej dawnego domu. Są to jednak tylko domysły. Po zakupie korony w Północnej Skandynawii ciało Szymona zmieniło kolor na niebieski, a oczy i włosy na biały. Jego nos zrobił się długi i wraz z zębami spiczasty. Temperatura jego ciała spadła do nienaturalnej temperatury -30 stopni. Zaczęła mu rosnąć długa broda. Wokół jego domu nastała wieczna i mroźna zima. Pingwiny, które przeżyły wojnę, stały się jego podwładnymi. thumb|left|Lodowy Król przygnieciony Bombą Atomową z odc. Fin The Human Przebieranki thumb|100px|Nice King Lodowy Król często się przebierał. Raz przebrał się za fajnego króla goląc brodę w nadziei, że poślubi jakąś księżniczkę. Był też przebrany za konia, ponieważ chciał szpiegować Finn'a i Jake'a. Ciekawostki *Nieświadomie poślubił Jake'a, jednak zostało to szybko unieważnione. *Posiada komputer, na którym gra w gry video i robienia rysunków przedstawiających go z królewnami. *Potrafi zasnąć z otwartymi oczyma. *Jest w podobnym wieku co Marcelina. *W czasie wojny grzybów Lodowy Król jeszcze jako Szymon Petrikov othumb|Lodowy Król jako końpiekował się Marceliną, gdy była jeszcze małą dziewczynką. To on podarował jej ulthumb|153px|Lodowy Król jako Finnubionego misia. Marcelina pamięta te zdarzenia doskonale, lecz Lodowy król o tym zapomniał. *Od odcinka Panna & Kłopoty ma nowe serce, zrobione przez Królewne Balonową z tkanek Ricardio oraz toffi i cukierków. *Jest wielbicielem ninja, ma w swoim domu tajny pokój z gadżetami ninja i książką lodżitsu.thumb|88px|Szymon Petrikov *Gdy ktoś do niego mówi Szymon on zazwyczaj odpowiada "Co-mon?". *Mimo, że jego szata nadaje mu wygląd tęgiego mężczyzny w rzeczywistości jest on bardzo szczupły. *Jeden z brylantów w jego koronie chroni go przed Królem Złym i jego mocami kontroli umysłu. *Niekiedy ma przy sobie złoty medalik z zdjęciem Finna i Jake'a w środku. *Robi on czarno białe zdjęcia różnym częścią ciała swoich pingwinów. *Trzyma w domu peruki Królewny Balonowej, Marceliny i kopie swojej brody. *Prowadził wideo pamiętnik. *Jest przekonany, że sam zrobił swoją koronę przy pomocy czarów które ukradł. *W początkowych fazach przemiany Szymona Petrikova w Lodowego Króla, widać że przy silniejszych emocjach rozpętywał burze śnieżne (odcinek "Sekretne taśmy"). *Prawdopodobnie ma amnezje. *Kosmiczna sowa uważa że jest Socjopatą *Jego największy sekret to to, że nosił kiedyś okulary. *Mówi o sobie, że jest "skomplikowany" *Widzi duchy które są w zaświatach. Tak właśnie zobaczył Finna *Rzadko widuje się go bez korony. Bez niej jest bezsilny, to ona daje mu kontrolę nad thumb|208px|Tatuaż pingwina na tyłku Lodowego Królaróżnymi formami lodu i śniegu. Między innymi może dzięki niej rzucać lodowymi piorunami, tworzyć żyjące lodowe stwory, zamrażać swoich przeciwników i przywoływać zimową pogodę. *Uwielbia napełniać swoją wannę mlekiem i siedzieć w niej jakby był magicznym aniołem. * Lodowy Król ma wytatuowanego pingwina na pośladku! *Uważa że wymyślony przez Marcelinę Marshall Lee jest beznadziejny. To samo twierdzi o jej opowieści (Bad Little Boy). *Wierzy że Fiona i Cake naprawdę istnieją. Ma nawet jaskinię wypełnioną książkami o nich i ich posążki. *Umie mówić po pingwiniemu. *Najprawdopodobniej zakochał się we Fionie *Kocha piosenki Marceliny Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Intro